Expecting
by AmyVS7
Summary: Could Rose be pregnant?


**Doctor Who Fic**

**Pairing:**** 10th Doctor/Rose**

**Disclaimer:**** I dont own anything**

**Summary:**** Could Rose be pregnant?**

**Expecting**

The Doctor awoke from his deep slumber in the main bedroom of the TARDIS; Rose still sleeping snuggled up against him. He and Rose had been married three years now, finally confessing their feelings to one another not long after Rose found her way back from the parallel Earth.

Facing the daleks, cybermen, scribble creatures, krillitaines and even the beast himself was terrifying and nerve-wracking enough for the Doctor, yet declaring how he felt for Rose Tyler surpassed them all.

Rose's family, aswell as the other companions, had taken their engagement news extremely well and Rose and the Doctor married on a beach on the most beautiful, and the most romantic planet in the universe.

The three years of marriage had flown by, quite literally with living together in the TARDIS. The two of them travelled the universe the same way they used to, still running for their lives risking life and death in the process.

The Doctor had become even more protective of Rose as soon as she became his wife; he constantly kept her by his side, held her hand and did not let her wander off. He was never going to risk losing her again like he did nearly four years ago at the battle of Canary Wharf.

Rose began to stir from her sleep; she gave a moan and a stretch before opening her eyes. The Doctor kissed her forehead "Morning Rose, darling."

"Morning" she replied back happily and gave him a very brief kiss on the lips.

"So where would you like to go today?" the Doctor asked her.

"Well right now, I would like to use the loo" Rose told him which made the Doctor chuckle and Rose went into the en-suite bathroom.

The Doctor also left the room too and made Rose a cup of tea. When he returned he found Rose sitting up in their bed, the covers tucked neatly around her.

"Aww thanks" she replied as she got handed her mug of tea and sipped it, "You coming back to bed?"

The Doctor shook his head "Nah I think I'll make a start on breakfast" he was almost finished getting dressed into his pinstripe suit when Rose put down her tea, leapt out of bed and flung her arms around the Doctor.

He laughed at the sudden shock "What was that for?" he asked, hugging her back.

"For just being you" she told him heart-warmingly.

The Doctor chuckled, he really did not understand Rose sometimes, yet he loved her even more because of it.

She made to get back to bed yet stopped as her legs started to give way "Rose you okay?" the Doctor asked, now having put on his suit jacket.

Rose suddenly collapsed to the floor and the Doctor ran straight over "Rose!" he moved her hair off her face and lifted her slightly into his arms.

"Rose, come on darling talk to me" she opened her eyes within a minute, yet she looked extremely dazed and she had suddenly gone as white as a sheet.

"Rose can you hear me?" he asked in panic, yet so thankful she had opened her eyes.

Rose started mumbling and reached out for his hand "Doctor?"

"Yes, I'm here sweetheart" he took her hand in his "Are you okay?"

"Feel dizzy" she responded and put her free hand to her forehead.

"You fainted Rose, it's okay you're alright, come on let's get you back in bed" he lifted her in his arms and laid her back on the bed, covers over her, making sure she was sitting up right.

The Doctor grabbed a glass from the en-suite bathroom, filled it with water and returned, handing it carefully to Rose.

"Here you go Rose, don't gulp it down just take small sips at a time" he told her gently and sat next to her on his side of the bed.

"What happened, sweetheart?" he asked.

Rose took a sip of her water before answering "I don't know, one second I was feeling fine then the next I felt very dizzy and I can't remember anything from then on, until I woke up."

The Doctor stroked her hair "You feeling okay now though, yeah?"

Rose gave a small nod "Yeah I'm still a bit dizzy but otherwise I feel fine."

The Doctor continued to stay with Rose for another half an hour until she said she felt ready to get up. Once she did, the Doctor was instantly at her side, in case she fainted again but fortunately she was alright.

"I wonder why I fainted" Rose thought a while later, sitting in the console room with the Doctor, having gotten dressed and eaten breakfast.

"Have you ever fainted before?" he questioned.

Rose shook her head "No, never…it's so weird."

"At least you're okay now that's the main thing" the Doctor said with a smile towards her.

Rose continued to feel fine for the rest of the day, yet the Doctor wasn't willing to take any chances. So they spent the entire day in the TARDIS just watching television, reading and the Doctor tinkered away under the console.

The following morning Rose was awake just before the Doctor, she got up and headed into the bathroom, coming out a minute or so later looking slightly worried.

"Rose, what's the matter?" the Doctor asked, sitting up straighter in bed and looking at her with a frown.

"I'm late" Rose said simply, standing twirling her hands in anxiousness.

"You're late?" the Doctor asked in confusion, "What for? We haven't got any plans to meet anyone today."

Rose would normally have smiled at his ditsy behaviour but on this occasion she remained serious "No Doctor, I'm _late_…my period is late."

A look of understanding instantly appeared on his face "Oh" he said.

Rose's face fell "Oh? Oh? Is that all you can say?" she began to feel tears burning the corner of her eyes and she tried to cover it up but the Doctor noticed immediately.

"Oh Rose, I'm sorry" he pleaded, getting off the bed and going to her side, "Come here" he enveloped her in his arms for a brief hug, before leading her to the side of the bed and they sat down.

"How late are you?" he asked her sensitively, taking her hand.

"A few days" she replied, now feeling calmer "I've always been very regular…I just, I don't know, I guess I was a bit worried."

"So … what you're trying to say is..." he gulped slightly "You think you might be pregnant?"

Rose looked up at him with apprehension and gave a small nod, before beginning to cry.

"Hey, hey what you crying for? Rose, come on talk to me" he said softly.

"I've messed everything up!" Rose said sadly "I should have been more careful, having kids is not something we planned, kids cant be part of our life I accepted that…now what are we going to do?"

"Rose shhh, please stop crying and listen to me a second" Rose calmed herself down and looked at him, guiltily.

"When I married you I thought I was the luckiest guy in the universe. Before you came into my life I never thought I'd find love again or even find myself married, but look at us now, we've achieved all that" he looked at her with a smile "You have to understand that I will not let you take the blame for anything. The idea of marriage was never even on my radar until you came along; now we have the possibility of maybe having a baby aswell and d'ya know something….that doesn't scare me."

Rose raised her eyebrows in surprise and for the first time that morning she smiled "Really?"

"Yeah really, and I'm not just saying that. Children are a gift, and if it turns out that you are pregnant, that will make me so incredibly happy. You can give me something I never thought I'd get again and that is just so unbelievable."

Rose was in tears and gave him a tight hug "Aww Doctor!" the two smiled as they stayed in eachother's arms.

"There is only one thing we have to do now" the Doctor told her, Rose nodded and clutched his hand tightly in hers "Got to find out for certain" he continued.

The Doctor and Rose got themselves dressed and landed in modern day London, went to the nearest chemist and returned back to the TARDIS.

Rose took the pregnancy test and returned outside of the en-suite bathroom with the stick in her hand and laid it on the bedside table.

"Three minutes wait" she told him and she instantly grabbed his hand and leaned into him.

"It's going to be fine Rose, whatever the outcome I promise it will be alright" the Doctor comforted her.

"I'm just so scared!" Rose said nervously.

The minutes ticked by as the married couple sat waiting impatiently on the side of their bed, knowing that possibly their lives could be changed forever.

"Okay… it's time" the Doctor informed her after glancing at his watch.

Rose breathed a deep sigh, rubbing her hands nervously "You ready?" she asked him.

The Doctor nodded "As I'll ever be."

Rose picked up the stick and she and the Doctor looked on the small screen and Rose screamed as it read 'Pregnant'.

"Oh my god!" she put a hand to her mouth "I'm pregnant!" she gave a happy squeal of joy "I can't believe it!"

The Doctor beamed with utter delight and gave a joyous laugh "Oh Rose!" he hugged her tightly "I love you!"

They kissed deeply before looking at eachother, excitement dancing in their eyes.

"We're going to be parents!" the Doctor told her.

"I know" Rose grinned widely "We're going to have a baby" she repeated three times before she had tears in her eyes "I'm so happy!" she giggled "Well that explains the whole fainting thing yesterday, now doesn't it."

The Doctor gleamed at her and took her hand "Yeah it does" he breathed a happy sigh "I just can't believe this is all really happening" he grinned at Rose "Thank-you …. Mummy-to-be."

Rose squealed with delight "And thank-you….daddy-to-be" she replied back.

The Doctor could almost feel himself welling up and moved their joined hands to rest on Rose's lower abdomen, "Baby timelord, we can't wait to meet you" he said through the utter elation of the moment, Rose feeling on top of the world.


End file.
